


Relaxační techniky

by SallyPejr



Series: very short tumblr prompts [9]
Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Massage, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Alec ví, jak zajistit, aby si jeho přítel a Quatermaster v jednom doopravdy odpočinul.(inspirováno tumblr prompt od buckymeme – sentence starters)
Relationships: Q/Alec Trevelyan
Series: very short tumblr prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520318
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Relaxační techniky

**Author's Note:**

> buckymeme – sentence starters – 7: „What? Does that feel good?"

„Co? Je to příjemný?"

„Nech si ty připomínky," zamumle Q do polštáře, ovšem oči neotevírá.

„Chceš říct, že nemám pravdu?" zeptá se Alec a trochu víc přitlačí prsty. Jeho jedinou odpovědí tak je jedno dlouhé spokojené zasténání.

„To jsem si myslel," neodpustí si Alec.

Q by mu nejraději na jednom prstu ukázal, jaký je jeho názor na Alecovo vychloubání, ale na to jsou jeho svaly příliš uvolněné, aby je mohl používat.

„Nechám tě zastřelit. Znám lidi," řekne Q místo gesta.

„Q, takhle reaguješ na všechny, kdo uctívají zem, po které chodíš, mysl, kterou vlastních, a tělo, které jsi mi nabídl?"

„Pošlu na tebe 001. Ten se postará, abys trpěl."

„Q, nebuď zlý k člověku, co má v rukách stav tvých zad," varuje Alec.

„Moje záda jsou v nebi, je jim vše jedno," informuje ho Q, než se spokojeným zamručením otočí hlavu na druhou stranu a protočí ramena.

„Ty seš vážně jak ty tvoje kočky," zamumle Alec pro sebe, ovšem i tak je slyšen.

„Ty nesnášíš moje kočky."

„Jenom když se mě snaží zabít," upozorní ho Alec. „Ale jinak jsou chytré, náročné, nebezpečné, nádherné a sebevědomé jako jejich milující majitel."

„Já nejsem náročný," hádá se Q. „Chci jen svoje kočky a čaj a svoji techniku a agenty, co poslouchají, a abys nikdy nepřestal dělat, co teď děláš."

„Tvé přání je mi rozkazem, drahý Quatermastře," skloní se Alec až k jeho uchu, aby do něj mohl šeptat. „Ovšem Mallory nejspíš bude mít námitky," dodá, když se zase narovná.

„Alecu," zaskučí Q. „Nemluv o Mallorym, když jsi se mnou v posteli."

„Ale, Q. Ty to říkáš, jako bychom dělali něco neslušného."

„Pošlu na tebe Bonda. Dám vybuchující pero za tvoji hlavu."

„To bolí, Q."

„Tak si nech těch řečí a masíruj."

„Ano, Q."


End file.
